


on your knees looking up at your goddess

by randomthrowaway



Series: S+: A Fire Emblem Yuri Anthology [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Femdom, Femsub, Oneshot, Petplay, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomthrowaway/pseuds/randomthrowaway
Summary: Morgan and Nah play a familiar game.
Relationships: Marc | Morgan/Nn | Nah
Series: S+: A Fire Emblem Yuri Anthology [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693030
Kudos: 13





	on your knees looking up at your goddess

While in public, Nah knew that others simply assumed that the two of them had a very innocent approach to their relationship. After all, both she and Morgan looked relatively young despite their actual age, and they did all the things a very lovey-dovey couple would do out in the public. They sat next to each other, they held hands, they kissed each other very chastely. All in all, it was a very neat and tidy appearance the two of them had set up, with no one having even asked yet if they had bedded one another yet.  
  
But oh, had they done just that. Multiple times.  
  
Morgan pulled at her collar so that Nah was looking directly up at her as she stood over her, a smirk on her face as if she was lording over the fact that she had such control over her lover. Hands tied behind her back, Nah had no choice but to comply with her Mistress, not even daring to struggle in any way. No, she would be an obedient little pet, and she would let her Mistress do anything she wanted to her.  
  
That wasn’t actually the case, of course, but it was fun to get into the role, much like how Cynthia would go off and pretend to be a hero. This was sort of similar to that, in that Nah was just focusing on what she wanted to be at this moment, and she tried to ignore everything else around her.  
  
“Have you been eager to see me again, my pet?” Morgan practically cooed as she let go of the leash for a moment, leaning down so that she could stroke her with her soft hands over her cheeks, before giving her a gentle slap. Nah nodded without hesitation, looking up at Morgan, eager to see what sort of things she would do today. She never did the same thing twice in a row, always trying to catch Nah off guard. So far, she had succeeded, but she wondered sometimes if it was only a matter of time before she started getting predictable.  
  
“Good,” she ruffled Nah’s hair for a moment, before bringing her face to directly stare at her crotch. Morgan wasn’t wearing anything besides her boots, which elevated her only just so slightly, as well as her usual coat tied around her neck as if it was a cape or something. It had been ridiculous-looking at first, her get-up, but honestly, Nah found it endearing at this point, more than anything. It was sort of silly, but it was distinctly Morgan.  
  
“Now, show me just how eager you are,” her Mistress smiled as she took a firmer hold of Nah’s head before pulling her mouth directly to her clit. Taking a deep breath, she started to lap at it, making sure to do everything just how she knew Morgan liked it, trying her best to please her Mistress to the best of her abilities. Morgan gave her an eager smile, looking down at her, but she didn’t show any physical reactions.  
  
“Come on now, pet,” her Mistress spoke quietly, whispering light encouragement to keep her going. “I know you can do better than that. Keep on going.”  
  
Knowing she had no choice but, she tried to quicken her pace, but it was hard to think straight when Morgan continued to look at her from above with that smug look on her face, as if she was more enjoying the fact that Nah was trying so hard to please more than the actual thing that she was trying to do. It was frustrating, in a way, that she got to be able to do something like this, but it only pushed her harder.  
  
Yet, just as it seemed Morgan was beginning to react more, her Mistress tightened her grip around Nah’s hair and pulled it away, making her whine as she looked up, wanting to know why she had been stopped from doing what she had been told to do. Lowering a finger under her collar and pulling her up, Nah was nearly face to face with her Mistress now, letting out an anxious whimper, eager to know what will happen next.  
  
Leaning forwards, Morgan kissed Nah, passionately, almost as if she was trying to eat her up. Breaking it, Nah let out a quiet gasp as her Mistress started licking up her own juices off of her pet’s face, her eyes always locked on Nah’s, as if she was checking to make sure she was looking at what she was doing. Once she had finished, she made sure to give a quick peck on Nah’s noise.  
  
“I really do taste delicious, huh?” she gave a quick laugh, before pressing her body ever so closer to Nah’s, her hand moving from the collar to her leash to make sure she kept a tight grip on it, while the other one moved down to hold onto Nah’s hip. “No wonder you love me so much.”  
  
Nah wasn’t sure if Morgan had broken character to say that or not, as it sounded like something she’d say normally anyways. Hesitantly, she kept quiet and only nodded, not saying anything without her Mistress’ permission to do so. She wanted to keep on her good side and not get punished, after all. She was supposed to be an obedient little pet, when they were doing this.  
  
Her Mistress made sure to notice this, as her free hand moved from her hip to her clit, rubbing it gently, making Nah want to clench her legs together and squirm. “My, my - you’re really wet down here. How about your Mistress rewards you for being so obedient today. Would you like that, pet? Would you like me to reward you?”  
  
Nah nearly forgot herself and opened her mouth for a moment, before she realized Morgan hadn’t given her permission to speak. Instead, she nodded again, eager to be rewarded by her Mistress in some way, anxious to know what exactly that reward would be. She had to keep herself calm, and not do anything offensive, or otherwise, she wouldn’t get her reward, the idea of which made her feel oh so much more hotter than she already was.  
  
“Wait here while I get it for you,” Morgan said, letting go of her leash, and Nah immediately fell to her knees and looked up eagerly. Pausing for a moment at Nah’s behaviour, her Mistress smirked and ruffled her hair again before leaving to get her reward.  
  
If anyone saw the two of them like this, Nah knew, they would most certainly be shocked at how they were acting. But, for them, this was how they enjoyed themselves, and Nah couldn’t imagine it any other way. Waiting anxiously for Morgan’s return, she knew that it was going to be good, no matter what it was.

**Author's Note:**

> Imported from HF.


End file.
